WHO'S IN CONTROL?
by Stephaney
Summary: Naruto and Hinata has always been the married couple who doesn't care about who held the dominance in the relationship. But today's different. It's an all-out war about who owns the authority. But the real question is, who's going to win?


"Please Hinata, I'm sorry!"

Hinata's plush mouth was in a small pout and her cheeks flaring in an adorable way that made it hard for Naruto to suppress his cooing. He analyzed her perfect features. Her lavender eyes were cast to the side in a flustered way. Her shoulder-length hair was very prepossessing, that he had to refrain from threading his fingers through her silky hair. And the slight blush that masked her cheeks, made him aroused.

He never knew that a single blush would make him sexually frustrated.

But he couldn't get anything out of her because right now, she's a little mad. I mean it's not his fault that he accidentally touched her breasts when they were talking with Hinata's father. The small, mounds of flesh were almost asking to be groped. But his wife didn't feel the same way.

The only thing that Naruto regretted was not being very cautious. Mr. Hyuga's gaze was following his movement, so it wasn't a surprise he almost got killed by his Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered, seductively. If begging for her forgiveness didn't work, then he might as well show her how much she affected him. His leading erection was a valid proof. Hinata peered his way, but then huffed and stared at her right. Burning holes at her bedroom wall.

Hinata was not going to be dominated by his sexual antics. She had enough self-control not to ravage him right now, even though she desperately wanted to. Whenever they lead themselves into an argument, Naruto always veer his way into using his husky voice to his advantage. He whispers naughty things into her ear that wouldn't even be appropriate for a mature adult.

And her blushes shows that. But today's different. She's going to show him that she can also be the one who's superior within the relationship. Hinata glanced back at him. A pristine attitude wrapping around her new ambition.

But what she saw almost shook the idea of being the one who owns the power.

Naruto's cerulean was now clouded with lust. His teeth were biting his wet, pink lips and he had a malicious expression on his face. His smile looked so sinful and evil, and that arose sudden urges within herself—which she never knew was already there.

She gulped, "um…"

Naruto cocked his head to the left, his lustful eyes surveying her face, then traveling downwards. His gaze lingering on her chest and then her crotch. Hinata felt naked under his gaze, even though she was modestly swathed.

"Yes?" He husked out, he moved his legs, nearing Hinata's flustered body.

No.

Hinata shook her head. She had to become more gallant and have more restraint. She raised her head high, adorning an expression of confidence. Naruto's eyebrows shot up.

This is new, Naruto thought.

Hinata copied his movement, until her nose was an inch away from his. Their breaths swirling together. The edge of their faces were warmed by the air that they puffed out in between the spaces.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered, lowly. "You are a naughty boy. You need to be punished."

The tone of her voice made Naruto's hormones pitch up in endless waves. He liked this new Hinata, but he could tell that she was also surprised, because her eyes expressed a sign of uncertainty. Being the Hokage almost arose a bit of arrogance and eminence, so imagine his surprise when someone challenges it.

He still is very noble and receives a taste of humility from now and then, but he cannot lie that he likes being the one in control. Naruto leaned in forward, his lips rested on her jaw, peppering it with kisses lightly.

The gentle, yet seductive nibbles he applied onto her, made her lose her train of thoughts. She sighed out in pleasure.

Naruto smirked. "Mm, Hinata?" Hinata leaned in forward, trailing her fingers down his muscular chest. She placed her head in between the crook of his neck and breathed out a gasp, and rubbed her thighs together—trying to subdue the heat in between them.

"Y-yes," Hinata stuttered. "N-naruto?" He was now licking down her pale throat, his pink tongue darting out in sexual motions.

"Remember." Lick. "What you said." Lick. "About punishing me?" Bite.

Hinata moaned out, loudly. Her delicate fingers bunching up her husband's shirt in her palm. She nodded against his neck, her mouth sucking it gently. If he's going to make her aroused, might as well for him too.

Naruto hissed in between his teeth. He roughly grasped Hinata's shoulder and slammed her down onto the bed.

Naruto's legs wrapped on each side of her hips, straddling her. His arm surrounding the spaces on either side of her head. Naruto leaned in closer, until their lips were an inch apart.

"Then why don't you punish me?" His eyes boring into hers, then her lips. Naruto leaned in to lick her lips, not kiss it. His tongue lapped around her bottom lip, sucking on it forcibly. Hinata moaned from his actions, her back arching up, but his body weight kept her down.

Hinata wanted to be the one who leads the dominance, but her husband had her cocooned into his body; his warmth and smell surrounding her nostrils. Hinata breathed in.

She can't give up.

Hinata stilled her movements, her head relaxed and she uncurled her toes. Hinata's body as active as a rag doll. Naruto stopped nibbling the edges of her lips.

"Hinata?" He asked. Her eyes closed, refraining from giggling. Even though he's the Hokage, he's as clueless as a young toddler. "Hinata?"

Naruto was shaking her shoulder, but his wife wasn't budging. "Oh my fucking.. did I murder you?!" He jumped away from her, his fingers tugging his golden locks.

Bingo.

Hinata quickly sat up, almost laughing at Naruto's wide eyes and agape mouth. But she quickly worked on her plan. She grasped Naruto's head and roughly kissed him. Then she pushed his chest onto the bundle of blankets. Hinata's tongue lapping around Naruto's, their harsh breaths echoing throughout the room. She moaned out in pleasure, ecstasy coursing through her veins.

Hinata wanted more, so she started grinding her hips onto his lap. She bit her lips in pleasure when she felt his erection creating delicious friction in between her thighs. Naruto groaned out, he threw his head backwards. Then, he grabbed his wife's hips and started collaborating her thrusts.

Hinata moaned, and kept going. She rotated her hips in deeper, trying to create as much pleasure. It wasn't enough—so she opened her mouth to say a few essential words to Naruto.

"Take off your clothes," Hinata moaned out, her fingers raking the front of his shirt. Naruto somewhat complied, but he didn't actually do as she had asked. He sat up and took off the hem of Hinata's blouse instead. His wife gasped when she felt cool hair kiss her pale skin.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed, she slipped on a frown at his disobedience. Naruto just smirked as response, then he did something just as imaginable.

He ripped off her bra and her pants—alongside with her underwear. Hinata's whole body was in Naruto's view, and he appeared as if he was enjoying it.

"Beautiful," Naruto whispered, trailing his fingers down her body. "Hinata?" He glanced up at his wife's flushed expression.

"You're utterly gorgeous," Naruto breathed out. "I am never tired of seeing your engaging curves."

Everything he said was true and honest, but his true motive was that he wanted to hide the fact why he didn't follow her instructions about him taking off his clothes. Naruto did want to take off his clothes, but somehow, feeling his wife's naked body on his clothed one made him much more aroused.

Hinata felt the same way, but she didn't like the fact that he reached his goal. She halted her movements and gazed right through his cobalt eyes, with her own.

"Naruto, take off your clothes."

Naruto just shook his head, and stared at her lustfully. He grabbed her hips and ground her deeper into his lap. The rough material of his jeans that was grazing her soft skin, made Hinata cry out in pleasure. Naruto sloppily kissed her on the mouth, his tongue's movements sinful against her own.

Hinata had enough. She wanted to grab hold of reins. She roughly grasped her husband's shirt and raised it off of his head, throwing it somewhere deep within the darkened room. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but kept on kissing her flesh. He knew this would happen sooner or later, he was counting down the moments.

Naruto was proud that she had as little of self-control as he had.

"Naruto, I don't care who's going to be the one in control. No more fore-play, let's just make love," Hinata panted out between each kisses.

Naruto groaned out when she licked his neck. "Ye-" But got cut off by her kisses. He grabbed her and flipped her over, and took off his pants and boxers. Hinata gulped at what she saw, her crotch throbbed painfully.

"Hinata, are you ready?"

Hinata sighed out a small response. "Yes, please hurry. I can't take it anymore."

Then the couple drowned themselves into a night filled with ecstasy and gentle caresses of fingers and words.

But seriously, who won?


End file.
